Someone Who Cares: One Shots
by N.D. Stark
Summary: So, here are for my fans who want more spider family (and Legolas) action while I'm not writing the original fanfic! All characters are included, and I am taking requests for more one shots. They will range from depressing, to bonding, to action, and more. There will also be inviduals! Like Peter/Gwen or MJ/Ben fluff. And Steve. More Steve.
1. Chapt 1: Snowman

**For those fans of mine who want more Spidey family (and Legolas) action; I am going to make a series of one shots to fill any blank holes and stuff for when I'm not continuing the original fic. **

**So, yay! Chapter 1!**

**This chapter is for my sister; Addyson, who absolutely loves both Spider-man and Frozen.  
The song belongs to Disney, and (most) the characters belong to Marvel.**

**SO IT MAKES SENSE TO READERS!:  
The first chapter starts a few weeks after chapter ten of Someone Who Cares, so you might want to read that first for it to make more sense. It then skips a few months to the Halloween Party chapter (afterwards) and then just forward a few more months in general, but you should still read the original fic; just in case. ****  
BTW, you can sing it or say it!**

* * *

"Peter?" Elli Parker knocked on the door of her older brother, who hadn't come out of his room for a few days, and when they saw him getting food or something other than that; he never said anything.  
"Do you wanna build a snow man?" She asked, looking out the window to see snow cascading down lightly. "Or go outside and fight some crime? I never see you anymore, come out the door; it's like your never here!"  
She sighed, sliding down the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. She knew exactly why he was in there. He was mourning.  
"We used to be best buddies, and now were not; I know your alone; but why?" She said, asking as she did every day why he needed to be alone.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or go stop a robbery on Walstreet?"

"Go away Elli."

"Okay." Elli said softly, walking back down the hallway. "Bye."

* * *

Mary-Jane skipped cheerfully down the hallway, looking for Ben. She had no doubt he had probably locked himself in a lab, or worse; a closet somewhere; and she had just about enough.  
"Benny!?" She knocked on the door to the large hallway closet in the kitchen.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or go web swing 'round the halls?" She waited a few second for continuing.  
"I think dome company is overdue, I've started talking to the voices in the walls!"

(Earlier that day)

"JARVIS! I need you!"

(Back to present)

"It get's a little lonely, all these empty floors, just watching the hours tick by!"

* * *

Clint stood outside of Natasha and his bedroom. The light was grey from the storm clouds that hovered over the city. It was Christmas Eve, but no one in Avengers tower was celebrating.  
"Natasha?" Clint knocked softly on the door.  
"Please, I know you're in there. People, they've been asking where they've been."  
He sighed, lowering his hand and looking up at the ceiling like he expected someone to be there.  
"They say 'have hope' and girl, I'm trying to; I'm right out here for you... just let me in."  
He sat down outside the door, looking blankly out the window.  
"We only have each other, now. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

Clint stayed at the door as he closed his eyes before hanging his head in the eerie silence that hung in the tower. In the living room the television played softly.  
_-There are still no signs of the local wall-crawlers, and at this point New York has lost hope of regaining it's favorite vigilante's. Matt, back to you. - _

He opened his eyes slowly and looked out the window.  
"Do you want- do you want to build a snow man?" He asked weakly as he watched the first snow of the season fall down on the empty city. He put his face in his hands and sat like that for a time. After a few minutes, Natasha opened the door with a shaky breath.  
"I think we should go and build a snow man." She said softly, holding out a coat in her arms.

They both walked out onto the balcony, and stopped suddenly. Standing in the middle, shivering and wounded, were five teenagers, holding out open arms as the two assassins ran towards them and held them.


	2. Chapt 2: Mario Kart and Disturbia

**Ben: Bold Underlined **_Mary-Jane_:_ Italics _**Gwen: Bold _Peter: Bold_ _Italics_**_ Elli: Underlined Italics **All: Bold Underlined Italics**_

* * *

"Turn left! Come on, turn left!" Clint exclaimed, twisting his arms to make the small go kart on the screen do as he commanded. "No! Too far! Gahhh!"  
"See ya later, sucker!" Peter grinned, putting past Clint as his character fell down to earth somewhere over Australia and his screen blacked out.  
"Come on! I'm supposed to be good at these things!" Clint growled as his character reappeared on the track.  
"I'm not gonna lie, you rock Black Ops." Mary-Jane stated from the ceiling  
"True, true!" Cheered Ben.  
"Don't worry Katniss, you're good at something." Tony laughed as he strode over to the screen to watch Clint continuously fail.

Clint glared at Tony over his shoulder, only to fall of the track again.  
"Second time over Russia! Natasha would be proud." Gwen said from the counter, a notebook on her lap as she pored through brochures and sipped a recently made hot cocoa.  
Elli stood at the counter while the cocoa machine (that Tony had made) whirred happily away.

"Come on!" Clint growled, throwing his hands and Wii remote into the air when a big fat yellow _'You Lose!' _appeared on the screen.  
"One more point to us!" Peter said, throwing Ben a high five as he stepped up to race Clint for a second time.

Clint rolled his eyes playfully as Mary-Jane clapped for Ben, who gripped the steering wheel of the remote eagerly. Elli laughed as Clint fell of the track before even getting past the closest jump. Natasha walked in, gazing around the room with a smile on her face. She sat on the couch gingerly, crossing her arms and folding her legs to watch the two boys attempt to conquer the hardest track of the game. Tony laughed along with everyone else as Clint erupted with shouts at the television screen again.  
Ben narrowly missed falling of the edge, and he pumped his fist in the air. His face fell when his motorcycle swerved and fell off.  
"Ha!" Clint spat, speeding past Ben as his character reloaded.

Again and again the rounds went on everyone having a go while Clint continued to shout at the Wii.  
"How 'bout just dance?" Tony offered, already taking the disk out of the machine as everyone looked at each other and shrugged or nodded.  
"Why not?" Natasha said, standing up and tossing the extra two Wii remotes to Gwen and Peter, who both turned red. Clint laughed at their faces as Tony stepped back and pointed his remote at the screen. Tony himself grinned as he flipped through the songs. Clint frowned at Tony choice, a song called 'Wild, Wild West'. Soon they chose their characters, and Peter and Clint looked at each other when there were only a boy and a girl left. Their remotes both flew towards the screen as the rapidly pressed the A button. The heard a 'pling!' sound as someone clicked the boy, but Tony quickly pressed the OK button before they could see who got what.  
Peter turned to Clint with a grin when the screen popped up, showing Clint's icon hovering over the girl.  
Clint scowled as they started dancing.  
Soon Gwen chose 'On the Floor' and all of the girls danced to that.  
And then Tony chose 'Disturbia', handing off his remote to Ben, and Natasha handing hers to Peter. Tony hacked in so all five could do it.  
"You have to show me how to do that sometime." Elli said quickly before the song started.  
"You know this song?" MJ asked them all. Gwen nodded while everyone else shook their head. "You and me sing then Tigris! And everyone else can read the lyrics."  
Gwen rolled her eyes, waving her remote around while Mary-Jane started singing.

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."  
_

**"No more gas in the red,  
Can't even get it started.  
Nothing heard, nothing said.  
Can't even speak about it!"  
**"I remember from the radio!" Elli exclaimed _  
"Out my life, out my head.  
Don't wanna think about it.  
Feels like I'm going_ insane,  
Yeah..."  


**"It's a thief in the night;  
To come and grab you.  
It can creep up inside you,  
And consume you."** Ben sang uneasily._  
__"A disease of the mind,  
It can control you.  
It's too close for comfort."  
"_

**_Throw on your brake lights_**  
**_ We're in the city of wonder_**  
**_ Ain't gonna play nice_**  
**_ Watch out, you might just go__ under" _**Peter sang along, reading the lyrics at the bottom of the screen._  
_**"Better** **think twice;  
Your train of thought will be altered!  
So if you must falter be wise."**

_"Your mind is in disturbia!_  
_ It's like the darkness is the light._  
_ Disturbia!_  
_ Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_ Disturbia!_  
_ Ain't used to what you like."_

**_"Disturbia.  
Disturbia._**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"

**"Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me."  
"Disconnecting all the calls  
Your phone don't even**** ring**"  
_"I gotta get out.  
Or figure this out.  
It's too close for comfort, oh."_**  
**

**_"It's a thief in the night,  
To come and grab you.  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you.  
A disease of the mind,  
It can control__ you."__  
_**_"I feel like a monster." _

_****__"Throw on your brake lights_  
**_ We're in the city of wonder_**  
**_ Ain't gonna play nice_**  
**_ Watch out, you might just go__ under" _**_  
_**"Better** **think twice;  
Your train of thought will be altered!  
So if you must falter be wise."**

_"Your mind is in disturbia!_  
_ It's like the darkness is the light._  
_ Disturbia!_  
_ Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_ Disturbia!_  
_ Ain't used to what you like."_

**__****_"Disturbia.  
Disturbia._**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."

_"Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh"_

___****__"Throw on your brake lights_  
**_ We're in the city of wonder_**  
**_ Ain't gonna play nice_**  
**_ Watch out, you might just go__ under" _**_  
_**"Better** **think twice;  
Your train of thought will be altered!  
So if you must falter be wise."**

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum,  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum... "_

When the song was over, Tony broke into a sarcastic applause.  
"That was awesome!" You guys should totally go public."  
"No!" They all said in unison.


	3. Chapt 3: Truth or Dare and Books

"Well, it's raining." Gwen yawned, looking out the window to gaze at the hazy grey clouds that hung over the city like a curtain. Rain pattered on the window and ran down in streams, making the room turn silver. Mary-Jane was asleep on the couch, almost falling off while a few Magazines slipped to the floor. Clint was browsing through the TV channels, lightly pressing a button every few seconds. Ben leaned against the couch, looking through the stack of magazines the MJ had abandoned for sleep. Elli was perched in an arm chair, her suit hanging over her lap while she threaded a needle through the torn fabric in an attempt to try and peace it back together. Peter leaned over her shoulder, watching the blinking lights of the television boredly while Natasha sat at the dining table with a book and a cup of coffee.  
"Yep..." Ben sighed, flipped yet another magazine page.  
"You really like those." Peter said sarcastically. Clint snickered a bit.  
"What?" Ben looked up from the plastic looking pages. "Oh. No, there's just nothing to read."  
"So you've read everything?" Gwen asked.  
"Yep."  
"On this floor?" Elli said incredulously.  
"I believe so, yes."

Elli shrugged and went back to fixing her suit. Gwen moved to sit down next to Mary-Jane. She gave her a strange look before plopping on the other end of the couch. Mary-Jane, on the other hand, suddenly jerked up from her snoring fest and looked around at everyone.  
"What'd I miss?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Her bright red hair flew in every direction.

"How 'bout we play truth or dare?" Natasha stated as she shut her book.  
"Why not?" Ben shrugged, plopping his magazine back onto Mary-Jane's pile and scooting forward into the middle of the couches. Clint and Elli remained sitting on the couch and chair, but everyone else gathered in a circle.  
"'K. I'll go first." MJ said, rubbing her eyes and fruitlessly trying to smooth her hair.  
"Natasha. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"What happened in Budapest?"  
Natasha looked at Mary-Jane for a second before saying, "That's classified."  
"Oh... Your turn I guess."

Natasha looked at everyone. "Gwen. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth?..."  
"Um... what do you love most about Peter?"  
Peter turned red at that, and Gwen just smiled. "Everything." She said, wrapping her arms around him, her overlong sleeves hanging limply over her hands.

"Clint. Truth or dare?" Gwen asked.  
"Dare."  
"Dare you to go into the lab."  
Clint turned pale as everyone 'oohed' in sympathy.  
"Fine! Fine." He said, throwing his hands into the air before marching to the elevator.  
"JARVIS!" Natasha called while everyone snickered. "Give us Clint on the security cameras."  
The TV changed to Clint, who was standing in the elevator. Soon he exited and the camera changed. He entered the lab and looked around. In the far top corner Tony was working on something. Clint walked stealthily around the whole lab before accidently bumping into a wrench. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Clint froze as Tony looked up.  
Clint threw his hands into the air and said something, running from the room. Everyone laughed.

When he came back in he scowled at Gwen, who simply shrugged.  
"Okay. Ben." Clint said. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare, of course."  
Clint grinned. "Dare you to go to the library."  
"Okay."  
"I'm not finished yet! In your suit."  
Ben looked at Clint, furrowing his eyebrows. "Really...?"  
"Yep."  
"Than I'm going with him!" MJ said, throwing a hug around him.  
"And I'm going with you." Gwen said.  
"I guess I'm going too than."  
Everyone looked at Elli who had finished a few minutes earlier.  
"Fine!" She exclaimed, standing up and walking to her room with her suit.

* * *

"We don't swing, ever again." Gwen said. Her arms where wrapped around herself as she shivered.  
"Clint's an idiot." Ben said.  
"Yep." Elli agreed, gritting her chattering teeth as they stood underneath the roof of the entrance to the large, elegant Library. People walked back and forth, giving them all strange looks as they opened and closed their umbrellas.  
"I wonder if they think we're cosplayers?" Peter asked, rubbing his arms.  
Mary-Jane laughed, but then suddenly grew serous. "That's an understatement."

A kid stopped to snap a picture of them on their phone. They all rolled their eyes, Ben leading the way as they walked inside.  
"Clint _is _an idiot." Elli hissed.

They all dove into the labyrinth of books and shelves.


End file.
